Save Me
by Oh Bother
Summary: Destiny is something that most dont believe in. Not even her, but could he help her break from hers? Rated T for language, mostly. EdxOC a little later on. R&R please, first fanfic in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

_**I havent written a story with an actual plot in a while, but I have some drabbles. Im working on this as we speak. I do not own FMA, nor none of its characters, but I own my own characters and the plot. This will be fun fun fun!  
**_____

**Chapter 1**

The sun had begun to dry up the near and actual streams that had resulted from the latest downpour. Just like the weather personalities to mis-forecast the actual rainfall amounts. They said one to two inches, possibly, tops. More like eight, twelve in certain puddles. It had been almost three days since it rained and the streets were still soaked. For the past three days, the sky looked like it had wanted to try and rain again. Yet, finally, the sun decided to rear its head and try to dry the drowned streets of Central.

Now, after a rain like that, who would want to sit on a park bench when there were perfectly good curbs?

A faint pitter-patter began getting louder and louder. Of course, the occasional splash was to be expected. And Ignored. Perfect temperature, not too much wind, little humidity, it was a freaking meteorological heaven. There was nothing that could possibly make this day better. Except getting splashed in the face from the biggest puddle in the proximity. That did not just happen. The footsteps stopped, with the addition of a much lesser splash. That did not matter. But, no, did that seriously just happen?

The rain water dripping from eyelashes would make it hard for anyone to see, and this made it difficult to see the source of the mini-tsunami. Unbelievable. "Unbe-freaking-lieveable." Mumbling came from the side on which the footsteps had passed. Looking down, the notes that lay in lap seemed to be completely soaked. Unreadable and ruined, with no way of recovering them. Damn.

Turning to the source, a small figure in a red coat was blurred by the water that was still intertwined in my eyelashes. That figure was beginning to getting smaller and smaller as it moved away in the directions that the footsteps had been moving.

Just a perfect day.

----

After learning from previous misfortunes, sitting on a bench seemed to be the best choice I could make. After all, he was NOT going to let me do something like that again...

_[flashback]_  
_"Pleeeeeease. Just look. Ruined." The soggy notebook she held between them still dripped dark ink blots. He backed away in disgust as the black drip fell on his freshly ironed blue pants. He slowly closed his eyes in annoyance. Turning away from her, he walked towards his desk, opened the drawer in order to retrieve a set of keys. He walked past her towards the door, opening it, leaving her slightly confused._

_"You can't tell anyone, let's go." Appreciation was an understatement to the feeling she had for him right now. Yet, if she said anything, he would simply reply with a grunt. So instead she imagined him returning her gratefulness with some kind of positive reply. It was a good thing._

_Of course after near half an hour of begging, the thing that would turn him would be a stain. Oh well, got what was wanted, needed, and all that was cared about.  
[endflashback]_

_---_

There was all that I needed to know in front of me, but I couldn't take it. I had to do this on my own, even if that meant failing. Which it did mean once in the past already. It wasn't that I wasn't thankful that he possibly risked his entire life to help me. Those classes he sent me to were taught by the devil himself. The monotonous, long winded, Harry Potter glasses wearing devil. Sitting in this little corner would seriously drive me crazy, so I decided to take a walk. I took all of my things, leaving all of the military books behind.  
_____

**Yeah, I know this was a little slow, but stay with me and I trust it will get better! **

**Review? Reviews are gucci.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This should clear up any confusion from the first chapter. Yay, OCs!**_  
____

**Chapter 2**

"Colonel." I peeped my head into his office. There he sat, with his raven colored hair covering his eyes as he leaned over a stack of paperwork. Before he looked up at me, he sighed a long heavy sigh as if I were 1) bothering him, 2) saving him from doing said paperwork or, 3) a combination of both. There was a small part of me that wished it was option 3, but who can ever know with him. He looked at me a shrugged his shoulders, he looked really tired, even though it was only 2 in the afternoon. "Roy."

"I told you not to call me that, here." Yeah, I knew that. But, hey dude – you look like crap. "But, what is it, Abigail?"

"Nothing much. Just taking a walk around HQ."

"Okay. Just don't cause any trouble." His undertone of 'I care about you, so don't die' caused me to shoot him a look that said 'I'll try not to' and he simply shook his head. I closed his office door and almost as soon as I did, someone literally ran into me and we both ended up on the ground. All of my books and papers spread on to the ground and I swear I was about to scream. The jerk didn't even try to help. "Unbe-freaking-lievable." I felt him or her look at me, but I didn't care because I had crap spread out all over the ground that I had to clean myself.

When I looked up to see who was going to get ripped a new one, but all I saw was a blue glow from around the corner. Alchemy. Whoever it was had to be an alchemist. A state alchemist. We should both be happy he or she got away, because their hide would have been mine and then the Colonel Roy would have had a field day with mine.

I looked at my wrist and looked at him. Shooting me a thumbs up and then backed away a few steps. How reassuring. I pressed my hands against the broken radio I had ripped off of someone's desk and thrown in anger. A blue glow appeared around them and suddenly they were fixed. Now, I took two steps away from them as my transmutations would usually back fire, causing an explosion of some sort. I looked at Roy, who looked back at me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. He clapped as he walked back over towards me and placed his hand on my back.

Then he snapped his finger and incinerated the radio. My face dropped, then I pushed him away from me. "WHAT THE HELL, ROY?"

"If the powers that be find out that I'm helping my sister with her alchemy, not only will you never be a state alchemist, but who knows what would happen to me." I looked at him with hope and sadness.

Nobody knew who I was, exactly. Just another teenager who wanted to be a state alchemist for my own reasons. I didn't want him to lose his job, it was all he had. There was nothing I could say to him, so we just sat there. I pulled out a puzzle book and Roy put a pen to a piece of paper, but stopped there. No one expected him to do paperwork, and he lived up to those expectations.

[/endPOV]

"MUSTANG." The door to the colonels office slammed open and at this, both 'Mustangs' whipped their heads around. Abigail quickly whipped her head back around when she realized that she wasn't the Mustang that was being referred to, she never was. The blonde male in a red overcoat stomped his way over to her brother's desk, slamming his hands right in front of where the beginning of the paper work was. Roy simply sighed, moving nothing but his eyes to look at he teen in front of him. "Well? Are you not going to acknowledge me?"

Roy sighed again, this time he leaned his chin into his and in the direction of the other. "Fine, if you insist." He cleared his throat, then straightened his back. "Yes, Fullmetal?"

The mocking tone seemed to make the blonde more agitated. Abigail simply listened and attempted to fill in the remainder of the boxes on her sudoku puzzle. That was, until she coughed. The world may never know how this barely audible cough stopped the fighting between the two males, but it did. The blonde was the first to stop screaming, and acknowledged Abigail for the first time since he had walked in. He raised his eyebrow at her, she returned the favor. A big, dumb smirk grew on his face as he returned his glance to Roy, who seemed somewhat confused at what was going on. "Youre disgusting, Mustang." Silence. "She looks like she's my age. Young enough to be your little sister."

The blonde headed to the door, leaving the two Mustangs to absorb what had just happened. They looked at each other, then towards the door.  
____

**_Haha, yeah this was a lengthy one, i just couldnt stop myself. I hope you enjoyed it, either way. More intro stuff, here, yet more juicy for a lack of a better word haha._**

**_Reviews are GUCCI. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still dont own FMA, and i doubt that will change. Introducing two new characters on the scene, while they arent that new, theyre new in this story. Read on!**  
____

**Chapter 3**

On a sunny day, I found myself walking down the main hallway of Central HQ. Suddenly, I heard a small sound I had recognized and had been etched into my brain way too deeply. I turned, seeing only blonde that had been in the Colonel's office a couple days ago. Taking a couple steps closer, I took a special notice to his red coat and his footstep pattern. Red jacket, that mumbling, that meant that he was the...

"Asshole." He turned to face me.

"Excuse me?"

"Youre the jerk from the park. And from outside the office."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know you ran into me and didn't even say anything, jerk-o."

"Um." Then it hit him. "What kind of dumbass sits on the curb after a freaking monsoon?"

"Well what kind of low life asshole doesn't say excuse me when he causes a freaking tsunami?"

"What do you want from me then?"

"An apology would be preferable."

"That's illogical, and I cant have it."

"What?"

"It's not my fault you're a dumbass." Abigail stood there, and just stared at him. I couldn't come up with a good enough comeback, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind. I had to have the last word in this argument especially.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A SHORTY MCSHORT PANTS." What I didn't know was that it had hit the worst nerve in his body. His eye twitched and he stomped away angrily, leaving me befuddled. Shrugging my shoulders, I picked up the books I didn't remember dropping on the ground and walked in the opposite direction. Immersed in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I was about to run into someone else, which is exactly what happened. By now, my body knew to immediately tighten my grip on whatever I might have been holding.

"I am like, a person magnet." When I opened my eyes, I saw metal, and lots of it. I looked up to a roughly six and a half foot suit of armor. Inwardly, I laughed at the irony, magnet, metal. I'm Funny. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I saw you coming and for some reason didn't get out of your way." I smiled at the suit with the high pitched voice. I didn't want to be rude and ask why he wore a suit of armor, so instead I extended my arm towards him.

"Im Abby! And you are?"

"Alphonse."

"Its nice to meet you." As he grabbed my hand, I knew he was smiling within his armor. "Can I call you Al?"

"Sure." I smiled as Al walked off and around the hallway, his large suit of armor clinking softer and softer as he got further and further away from me. He seemed nice, genuinely nice. But what was with that armor? The possibilities flowed around in my head as I turned in the opposite direction, continuing my previous stroll.  
____

**_I surely hope you enjoy reading, im considering re-writing it a little bit, nothing too drastic. And lets welcome the Elrics to the story haha! I must admit, I did laugh a little when i wrote the 'person magnet' bit, call me lame if you want - but thats what's up!_**

**_Reviews are GUCCI! (good/wonderful/amaZING) and thanks for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did._**  
_____

**Chapter 4**

I found myself alone at times. Even at times when there were people all around. This usually happened during briefings and in the lunch hall. When I wasn't alone, then I was in my brother's, ahem – Roy's, ahem – the Colonel's office. Most of the time I was in there, I had no clue why. It was either from running into another person, usually one that could A) cause pain to me alchemically or, B) hurt me in some other way, involving a gun or this job, mostly. If you would call it a job. Walking around carrying paperwork for my older brother, who rarely does it, at least during office hours, isn't exactly what I would like to call a nine to five. Some days it was an eight to three, seven to six, ten to twelve (guess which twelve I'm referring to), or whenever Roy decided he wanted to drag his sometimes sorry ass out of here after finally realizing that he had something to do.

Another reason I found myself in the colonel's office was because of my attempt (insert smug, annoying 'ahem' from Roy here), many attempts at becoming a state certified alchemist. For whatever reason, he is so against it. Seriously, I could write like, six pages front AND back in my journal on how crappy/angry/blah it makes me feel. That would be if I kept a journal... Why was he so opposed to me doing something that he does everyday? For such a highly regarded state alchemist, he sure sits on his ass a lot. That's a job I could actually get used to. The pay is good, and there are benefits. What could be so bad about a job like that? He doesn't even let me hold his pocketwatch, thinking I would get attached or some other crap like that. It's not a BABY, and I didn't give birth to it so how am I going to get attached to it. Namaste... See? I could go off on a limb on this subject alone. I just don't understand why my own brother doesn't want me to do something with my life. It can't be that bad working with me, can it?

Whenever I wasn't alone, I was actually with Alphonse. His high octave of a voice for a boy of fifteen going on sixteen was strangely calming. Especially when I thought of my certification and all of the crap surrounding it. He sometimes tells me stories about he and his brother. Their crazy adventures all around the state. To Lior, the east, south and even the west. I'd love to travel like that, and all the people they've probably met? Wow, that would be so great. I envied this boy I didn't even know. Just a day in his shoes seems like it would be the greatest day in my past, present and future. In the history of, forever. My pushy side almost begged him to take me with them on their next adventure, but my humility and the nagging sound of Roy in my ear allowed me to refrain myself. But, how I yearned to do it.

His brother, of course, is a state alchemist. And get this, he got his certification at twelve. Four years ago, and that would make him sixteen now. As if I weren't already in deep, deep envy of this kid. I'm seventeen, and I've failed three times. And on testing probation for a month. First time you fail, you can take it in a week, then two, and then a month. My month's up in a couple of days, but I'm going to wait a little longer, to make sure I am absolutely ready. Al says maybe he can get his brother to help me, but he's a little stubborn. And sometimes anti-social, "especially with girls as pretty as you" he told me on a day I looked like crap. A pony would shoot itself in the hoof if its tail looked like that. For someone in a suit of aluminum armor, his heart must be made of gold. I wonder what he looks like on the inside of that armor, but I don't know him well enough to pry into his business, so I just drop it.

Drop it like they dropped me.

I really do need his help.  
**____**

_**So did you enjoy it? Tell me in a review!**_  
_**[KairosXXX3]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Damnit!" Roy slammed the file folder on his desk and slammed himself into his chair. Grabbing his head with his hand, he sighed heavily before looking at his door. Where I was standing looking back at him. His dark eyes were slightly surrounded by pink from fatigue. His eyes seemed empty, lifeless.

"Sir?" As much as I wanted to, and sisterly instincts told me I had to, I refrained. But he, I cant, his eyes, my job. It really sucks caring about someone sometimes. Because of this job, I cant show any type of sympathy to the man in the world I care most about, my older brother. It stings a little on the inside to look at him like this, but there's nothing he will let me to do help him. He shook his head at me, curling his hand into a fist. He dropped his head onto his desk and ceased movement. I turned and began to walk away from his office, when I heard footsteps turning the same corner I had. Here, I had a little inner conflict:

Should I tell whoever it was to leave the colonel alone or,

Have the colonel attempt to deal with it despite his current disposition, which could lead to something catastrophic involving a snap of his fingers... Making an about face, I half walked/ran/tripped towards the colonel's office. I regained my composure before I stuck only my head into the door way of his office. He was talking to the short blonde, again. He was often in this office, did he work here? He looks like he's 13. If he does work here, did he have an office of his own? If so, why is he always in the colonel's? He crossed one leg over the other on the couch, extending his arms on either side of his body, resting them on the back of the couch. With a smug look towards my brother (who still held his face in his hands), who actually opened his mouth: "Another one."

The colonel sat as still as stone, while the blonde simply stared past him out of the window. The room was silent, I felt somewhat uncomfortable as I readjusted myself to slide down the doorway. I knew neither of them would notice me, although I blocked the entrance into the office. "And this one...?"

"The Retorting Alchemist..."

"Santos?" Roy simply nodded. The blonde's mouth went agape. "S-so this would make–?"

"Thirteen."

"Holy shit."

"While I don't completely agree with the choice of words, I do agree otherwise."

"Why haven't we stopped him?"

Roy quickly stood up, hands firmly into the desk. "You think we haven't tried?"

"Well, if dogs keep coming up dead, then I think I have reason to believe that you haven't."

"Not everything can just go away in a little puff of smoke!"

"Well maybe with a little more effort, someone could end this."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"I'll let you consider that, _colonel_." The emphasis the little blonde put on 'colonel' caused Roy to practically flop back into his desk chair. He sighed and watched as the blonde turned and exited his office. Before he completely left though, he shot a quick, slightly dirty look at me. I didn't return the glance; I returned no glance whatsoever, staring at my feet and stretching them out, letting him leave. For some reason, I found myself afraid to look at the colonel. In the back of my head, I knew some type of sermon was on the horizon, and I wasn't sure if I could bear to hear it. Yet, I looked at him anyway. His face was blank, with hints of joy, but where could that joy come from? Obviously some type of 'holy shit' was going down and no one had stopped it.

"Abigail?"

"R-Roy?" Last time I called him by his first name in his office, he nearly lit my ass on fire, literally. This time seemed right, and I guess it was, because of what he said next.

"Would you like some sorbet?" I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

It was raining outside.  
_____

_**Im just trying for simple interaction between the characters. Building relationships before I get a little plot happy in the next few chapters. Good stuff? Want more? Tell me in a review!  
Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I just love the relationship between Al and Abby. I know why, but youll see why by reading on:_  
_____**

**Chapter 6.**

Alphonse and I found ourselves somewhere we weren't supposed to be whenever we were together. Usually it was the cafeteria so I could down a bottle or two of soda. He, on the other hand, was never thirsty. Or hungry, or tired. I constantly wondered about him, for obvious reasons. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to ask why he was in a suit of armor. I guess he just liked it. The sound it makes when he walks is pretty cool, especially when we walk together, I feel kind of like I'm in one of those movies. Where the wind would blow my dark hair, and maybe blow his armor head off so I could see what he looks like.

Damnit.

So one day as we were walking, of course I tripped and fell. Again. This time, my glasses decided to eject themselves from off of my face. Just freaking great. I pouted for a couple seconds. I hate wearing glasses. I couldn't wait for my contacts to come in the mail. Freaking snail mail is an understatement. Snails could run laps around the postal service around here. The thing is, I see perfectly, I damn near have x-ray vision. Yet, I swiftly shifted about on the ground with my eyes closed searching for them. No such luck, but Al tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, he handed them to me and I put them on my face. My vision adjusted to the slight tint of the lenses before we continued walking. A small dog walked up next to us and began walking with us. Al let out a small noise, causing me (and the dog) to look up at him.

"What?"

"I... don't really like dogs." I looked down at the little mutt, no taller than two feet on its hind legs. Its brown and white fur curled over itself, like an attempt to comb out a cotton ball. Its tail and pointy ears showed that it was interbred. A mix between one and another, each with very distinct qualities, in which the dominant genome appeared in this, the product of their love. As he shuffled happily next to us, the course of my thoughts caused a small tear to run down my face. At the very moment I went to quickly wipe it off before Al noticed, another tear rolled down my face and another and another. Damnit. I thought dropping my head would help, but the tears simply made a path behind me, showing where I had been. The mutt looked up at me; I couldn't look back at him. He somewhat knew my life, and didn't even know it. Just then, I noticed something.

The metal footsteps that were by my side had stopped. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw metal, but it was simply a gate. Taking in one huge sniffle, I fought back the tears and looked up. He wasn't there. It took almost a full 360 for me to find Alphonse standing about 30 feet from where I was, just standing there looking at me. He didn't say anything. I knew he was looking at the trail of tears that lead to the exact spot where I was standing. I wasn't crying, I wasn't crying, I don't cry. Anymore. I forced a painful smile onto my face. "Abby?"

"Hmm?" The mutt sat on its little butt and looked up at me, utterly confused. I wanted to take him home with me, but I knew Roy would never let me. Al rejoined me and the mutt and we started walking again.

"I'm just more of a cat person."  
______

**_Only a little plot happy in this chapter, but more and more will come, trust me! But do you see what I mean about Al and Abby? They might not be together, but what do you think of their relationship? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Then, please tell me in a review! I wont know unless you tell me!  
I can surely tell you that the next chapter will have a slight twist, if you may. :)_**  
_**Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Like i said in the last chapter, this contains a little twist. Think youre ready? Then read on:_  
_____**

**Chapter ****7.**

"No."

"No, what? I didn't even ask anything yet!"

"But whatever it is, the answer is no."

"But why, Roy?"

"Because I said so, Abigail."

"What if I said I just wanted to know if you wanted some ice cream?"

"I don't want any ice cream, Abigail."

"Well, what if I wanted to know if you needed help with your paperwork?" He stopped and looked at me. A small smirk grew on my lips.

"Well we both know that wouldn't happen." Damn right it wouldn't, I couldn't be associated with his lazy ass.

"Okay. Well, I was just going to tell you that I was going out."

"Out?" His ears perked up like a little puppy. "With whom?"

"What makes you think I'm going out with someone?"

"You hate going out."

"I. Do. Not." I shot him an evil glare. "Out. Hates. Me. That's why I'm either always falling or hurting myself in someway. Thus I am just a little anxious about out-side."

"Fine. Abigail?"

I turned to face him at his desk. "Yeah, Roy?"

"Just be careful." I knew he cared, I never doubted it. Now whatever he was telling me to be weary about was another question. He waved in his short sleeved white t-shirt, rocking his civilian clothes as he always did on the weekends when he needed to catch up on all of his procrastinated work that he didn't do during the week. Turns out he was right, as always. If he would have known that I was going out with someone, that smug-ass look that I hated so much about him would rear its ugly head. Once I finally reached the courtyard behind HQ, I adjusted my glasses and caught up with Al in the middle of the yard. The transmutation circle he had drawn had what looked like a busted flashlight in it. He looked at me and stepped back, giving me the floor. I placed my hands down on it, focusing- then a white light in the shape of the circle. The flashlight had been fixed!

By me! ME ALONE!

"Nice job, Abby!" I shot him a huge grin, he nodded in agreement, smiling on the inside. In an attempt to show affection, I tried to wrap my arms around him, but ran too quickly and hurt myself in the act. Not too mention he was too wide to hug anyway, at least I tried. He laughed, obviously embarrassed that I was just a klutz. We kept taking things apart so that I could transmute them back to their original states, eventually it took less and less focus and energy. And every time Al would give me positive feedback, which made me feel even better.

At one point, I could fix a calculator with the simple touch of my pinky. Of course, now I was simply showing off, but it was fun. As I was taking my little bow, I heard an extra set of hands clapping in addition to the metal ones. "Brother!" Al yelled towards the southern part of the courtyard. I looked up and...

Oh hell no. It was the little blonde. I whipped my head around to Al so quickly that we were both surprised I didn't get whiplash. I pulled him down by his loincloth to my eye level, "You didn't tell me that HE was your brother!"

"I didn't know that you knew him! This will be great!"

"Alphonse, I swear—" Just then the little blonde caught up to where we were standing. I adjusted my glasses before looking at him. He gave me another dirty look, completely anticipated. He looked up at Al, who seemed like he was getting more and more uneasy at this situation with each passing moment. I never took my eyes off of his face, his blonde hair falling into his face, the rest of it pulled back into a braid.

"Alphonse, is this the girl you were telling me about?" He nodded obediently, as if the little blond were the big brother. Which was obviously physically impossible. He gave me a quick look up and down, slightly increasing the un-comfort level. Looking about his feet, he saw all of the now fixed items, thanks to me, and let out a small laugh. Before I knew it, he ripped my glasses off of my face, threw them on the ground, stomped his boot on them multiple times. "She's okay. But lets really test her skills."

I stared at the heap of metal and plastic that I loathed so much, before returning the gaze of disbelief to his eyes. He locked his gaze on mine as I did on his. They were golden, like eyes I had never seen before. I had never seen eyes with such a glow in my life, the sun only enhanced this. Before I could remember what had happened a few seconds before, he stumbled a couple steps backwards. He pointed at me, his hand was shaking a little bit. His mouth stuttered as his pupils contracted, a look of disbelief on his face. "Y-your eyes..."

I blinked a couple times, looked down at my crushed glasses and then looked back at the blonde. He was frozen, staring at me... then it hit me. Shit. I dropped my head and busted through the two brothers back into HQ. Knowing I startled him, I didn't give a shit, "ROY." He looked up at me, and his eyes grew wide. In the reflection of the mirror he had on his office wall, I saw red eyes staring back at me.  
_____

**_Fun fact, i wrote chapters 5-8 in one day so I was fighting on whether or not to upload them all at the same time. But here they all are! So, what did you think of that little twist? Tell me in a review!  
As always, thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This is the last of the 4 chapters written on PI DAY (3.14), so enjoy!_  
_____**

**Chapter 8.**

It had been four days since a little secret had gotten out, making it Wednesday. Hump day. And what a hump I had to get over. If I could just avoid the little blonde and Alphonse all day, I figure it could all blow over. If I could ever get out of this office.

"Look at me and blink." I looked into his dark eyes with my eyes as large as I could get them, in a mocking sort of way. I thought it was funny, the colonel wasn't laughing. "Abigail..." That tone meant that he was getting annoyed, so I did as he said, receiving a thumbs up from across the brown desk. I smiled and pivoted out of 'the colonel's' office. Its not like people go around every day looking into other's eyes, taking tallies of what colors they see. So what if you see a crimson or a golden pair here or there, what was the big deal?

There was nothing more, erm exciting for lack of a better word, than acting like a ninja. Ninjas are so cool, and they don't even try. They jump all over the place, and land upside-freaking-down. Who can do that? Ill tell you: ninjas. They also have great hiding, disguising, and relocating abilities, which are the inner ninja-isms I am trying to hone today. My hair up in another nasty ponytail, Roy had suggested me putting dye in it. What color do you ask? Blonde, he has lost his flaming mind if he thought I was going to dye my hair blonde. It's a lovely hot cocoa brown, and I'm sure its going to stay that way, with the exception of the track of lighter brown hair that falls from the middle of the back of my scalp. Not like that piece would take any color anyways, its much too stubborn, I wonder who I got that from...

I did get a couple of odd looks from people that didn't recognize me without my glasses, but they soon realized who I was. I'm not sure if that was a good or bad thing, but just as soon as I reached my cubicle, my eyes began to itch. Lounging over the desk, I grabbed the bottle of solution and bolted towards the nearest restroom. Yet, when I reached the bathroom, my eyes stopped itching. Just in case, I put three drops in each eye and proceeded back towards my corner of HQ. Damn solution had my "eyes" shifting, causing my vision to blur. Stopping and blinking a few times didn't help, at all, in fact it made it worse.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in HQ::_

"No, Alphonse, they were!"

"Brother, I doubt that's what you saw. After all, you did say she wasn't one of your favorite people, so maybe you just imagined up those negative qualities as red eyes."

"Al, her eyes were RED."

"Ed, I still don't think her eyes were red. Because they aren't."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Im being stubborn? You haven't shut up about this since Sunday, when you finally came out of your state of shock." Alphonse sighed. "Also known as when I brought home steak."

"Fine, fine whatever. I know that chick's eyes were red, which would make her Ish—"

"That chick's name is Abigail."

"Whatever, Alphonse! ABIGAIL has RED eyes. Do you know who else has red eyes?"

"Don't even say it, brother."

"But, Al!" Edward began to jump up and down in the path that he and his brother were walking. "That's the only logical explanation!"

"Maybe she just likes to wear red contacts to mess with those of us with smaller brains..."

"Or not!" Alphonse loved how his older brother did not catch on to his little insult, and laughed inwardly.

"Brother, maybe you should ask the colonel?"

"That's a great idea! But knowing him, hed be like:" Edward stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat for his best Mustang impression, head and hand motions and all: "Fullmetal, you know that Ishballans are no friend to the military yadda yadda yadda. I wonder where in that tiny little body that crazy idea would come from."

Alphonse knew that this was probably true, but shrugged it off as he walked around the corner, separating himself from his brother. Of course he knew that Ed probably wouldn't notice that he had left.

_A couple minutes and a few staircases later:_

Finally! I could see again. Damn contacts are such a pain in the butt. Yet, as soon as I regained my good vision, I heard metal footsteps. I was anxious to turn around, but it was reassuring to only hear one set of steps. I swallowed my pride, and yes, thankfully it was only Al. I waved, and he returned the pleasant gesture. I hadn't seen him since he'd helped me with my alchemy. I don't think he saw them though, but I don't really know. I avoided eye contact for obvious reasons. "I knew it." He knew what? What did he know? I want to know too! "He is crazy."

"What? Who?"

"My brother thought your eyes were red." Eyes returned to the floor. "But they're obviously not."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Edward?"

"The little blonde?"

"I AM NOT LITTLE." Yes he was, and he was right there. He stared past Al right into my eyes. Those golden eyes burned like plasma. My eyes started to water because I had been staring to much and I had to blink. "Your eyes..." That was the last thing he had said to me. I sighed, Al turned around to face his brother.

"Brother, don't."

"They're hazel." I faked a smile. "Not possible. They were the reddest things I had ever seen. Redder than blood. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE."

"Ed, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I know what I saw THOSE eyes were RED. LIKE AN ISHBALLAN." On the word 'those', he pointed at me like I was some kind of circus display. On the word 'Ishballan', whatever look I had on my face dropped. I bit my lip and walked through them, in the direction opposite of my corner. Al looked at Ed and said nothing. "What?"

"Some times you don't know when to just stop, brother."

I can still feel those marvelous golden eyes burning holes into my back.  
_____

_**I hope everyone had a happy Pi Day and happier ones to come! 3.14159... thats all i know. Yay conflicht, yes i spelled that wrong on purpose. Did you like it? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_So I hope you enjoyed the little surprise about Abigail in the past couple of chapters. Wasnt that lovely? :D This is more on the... cute side? With a splash of comedy? I can only try, but read on with:_  
_____**

**Chapter 9.**

I didn't want to be a tattle-tale...

"WHAT."

"But colonel!"

"There's no excuse for something like that!"

"I SWEAR ON MY—"

"Can it, Fullmetal."

"But, colonel..."

"Do you really think that I would let something like that happen?"

"Well..."

"Don't even complete that thought. Just go."

He kinda told on himself.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You've got three seconds, Edward..." Yes, he was serious.

I was sitting in my cubicle again, but this time I actually had found something to do. Counting. No, not AC-counting, just counting. 568. That's how many tiles were on the ceiling above the cubicle division of this part of HQ. Well, at least until I started to strain my eyes. I had never really realized how many cubicles there were, I wonder what all these people DO. Because, I sure as hell don't really do anything.

Today was different, I could feel it. I didn't feel like doing anything, although there was a stack of papers that needed to be filed on some state alchemists. I couldn't wait for the day when I would have someone file papers with my name and face on it. But, then again, I'm not entirely sure that the military could handle two state alchemists with the name Mustang. I didn't want to be a high-ranking official like my brother. I just wanted to have made something out of my life, anything. Sitting here with my feet on the desk was not going to cut it for much longer. Then again, if Roy did walk in here at this very moment, he would light me up, but not literally for there were witnesses and he wasn't going to make that mistake again. A deep sigh revealed that my nose was stuffed up, and of course, someone had taken my box of tissues again so off I was to find something to relieve my nasal irritation.

When I returned to my rolling chair and what looked like a collapsible desk (of course I tend to over-dramatize things), something felt different. Everything was in the same place I had left it, so I ignored it. I ignored that feeling and pile of work I had sitting in front of me. Just as I was about to put my feet back upon the desk, I felt a presence approaching, causing me to kick my feet back on to the ground where Roy would have said they belonged. Looking up, I saw the little blonde boy. The little blonde boy that had splashed water on me, ran into me, and pretty much treated me like I was some kind of sub-human. Using those golden eyes, he stared right at me, and being over-dramatic once again, even into me. I broke eye contact and turned to my computer, a game of solitaire on the screen with 3,843 seconds on the clock and counting. I knew exactly what he was thinking: fail. Instead he laughed a little, causing me to look back up at him. Clearing his throat, he began to speak:

"Hi." Was that it? I shot him a look that insisted him to keep talking, but he didn't catch on.

"Yes?" My voice cracked, causing him to laugh at me once again. I'm not finding the humor in this whatsoever, and the look I gave him told him explicitly. He caught this one. He cleared his throat again.

"Look, I just wanted to say I apologize for earlier."

"Okay." An idiot could tell this gesture was forced. He sighed a sigh of relief that "that" was over. From behind his back, a box appeared that he held in front of me. There was a huge question mark on my face. Did he really think that a little gift would really allow me to forget what he had said?

"Open it." So I did. Assorted chocolates sit neatly organized inside. I looked at him, stone-faced, as I closed the box quickly.

"I'm allergic to chocolate."

"Really?" I nodded, shrugging my shoulders. He snatched the box from off my desk, discarding the lid on some random cubicle area. Without even swallowing, he downed four of the little chocolate squares. My laughter caused him to stop and look at me.

"I was joking." He took one huge gulp and re-handed the box to me. I couldn't help but smile at the innocence I saw behind his eyes. He put his hand behind his head and extended his other towards me.

"Let's start over. I'm Edward, and you are?"

"Abigail."

"Abigail..." The most genuine smile I had seen all day appeared on his face. When he said my name, he processed it. I could see the little gears in his head working. His head seemed a tad bit large for that small body. His smile got a little larger. "Abby."

"Don't call me that." His smile quickly faded. Now it was my turn to smile, "I was joking, _Ed_."

We laughed for a couple seconds, Edward and I. A single tear ran down his face, and to his luck, I had a tissue that I handed him to wipe it away. I knew that my eyes were a mystery, a mystery he wanted to solve, he needed to solve. But that was for another time, now I could only smile and wonder who gave him the liberty to place his ass on my desk.  
_____

**_As i was writing this, I was all like "OMG HOW AM I GONNA END THIS CHAPTER DX ?!" but i like the way it ended. Cute, neh? If you think so, tell me in a review, because they make me happy. SO. Ive decided to thank those of you that have reviewed multiple times:_**  
**_-O_o_**  
**_-Reno321_**  
**_-Callixte_**  
**_And of course, thanks to ALL my reviewers and readers! Everybody cut, everybody cut, everybody cut FOOTLOOSE! (im in my school's musical and im a loser)_**

**_Fun fact: so Im actually WORKING on chapter 10 now, and this is the first time that ive been caught up with my updating and actual writing. Im dreading writers block in the future._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I just want to say thank you to all of my readers, it really means a lot! Oh my goodness, weve broken the double digit chapters! Sooo... read on for:_  
_____**

**Chapter 10.**

So recently, whenever I wasn't being 1) scolded by Roy, 2) almost smoldered by Roy, or 3) actually doing Roy's work for him, I was with Alphonse. Yet, when I wasn't with either of them, I was no longer alone. I was actually with Edward, as odd as that sounds. Even though he's a little busy for me, like a little two year old that just wants to have and know everything, it got kind of annoying at times. Yet, it was better than being alone like I used to be. Of course, I did have my alone "Abby" time, but not at times when I would rather have the company of another person, namely not my brother. He was okay sometimes, but not usually at work.

I enjoy the time I spend with Edward. We barely fought, like ever. The only things we fought about were what flavor we were going to get when we went to the Frozen Freddie's. I hate and sorbet and he says that "milk disgusts him." Bull. Guess what sorbet is made out of, buddy boy? Wait. Is there milk in sorbet? Well, even if there isn't, it backs up my argument and that's all that matters: is that I win. I have to win everything; it's just in my nature. But, Ed won't have it. He feels as though **he** needs to win, but there can't be two winners in his world. That's the difference between him and I, if I were to suggest that we get Italian ice, he'll _forget_ that and say that **he** came up with the idea. His idea, my ass.

And he would even say: "Abby, that's a great idea!"

Where does that Ed go ten minutes later when I even let him decide which flavor(s) we should get. As long as it's not grape, because that tastes like shit – straight up. Lucky for him, he doesn't fight that fact because I would seriously take that little temper of his and show him where to put it. Seriously though, I don't understand how he just can _forget_ who came up with something just so he can win. It truly doesn't register in my mind. Where does it go in that tiny little body?

I must admit, with a little embarrassment: it is kinda cute to see him go on his little tantrums. I simply sit on the park bench and watch him pop off at whoever, and whatever, even me. Roy wouldn't go for that whole "yelling at Abigail" gig.

But no: Where does it go in that tiny little body? Although I am only about two inches taller than him. What is he, 5'2" ish? Yeah, and I'm 5'4" ish so that's two-ish inches. Ish. Where does all that power and anger come from, I find myself wondering whenever I dominate the ice when he's yelling at whatever for whatever. He's broken many-a-jaws and shattered many-a-shins in my presence out of anger. Yet, he has to first punch them in the stomach before he proceeds to disfiguring their facial bone structure, because he can't usually reach most of their faces because he's so tiny. If he knew that I'd noticed that, I'm not sure if he would flip his lid or blush.

Either way I thought it was cute. Sometimes I let him win on that fact alone. If he knew that, there would be one-hundred-and-sixty-four-and-a-half rematches, because he could not live with the fact that he did not win on his own. And that was just sometimes too much for me. So I let him have it, and watched those lovely golden eyes as they twinkled with the joy of [faux] victory. I bet anyone could guess what I`m going to say next right? No, you can't. Because it freaking snowed on the first day of spring, so HA. But seriously, the twinkle in his eyes made my heart twinkle a little.

He didn't know, this though. Although, I do consider myself: Abigail, Queen of the Obvious-ness. Or maybe he was just stupid? Or so blinded by whatever he was always thinking about to even consider me? That would suck, a lot. But hey, if he never did catch on, it wasn't because I wasn't giving off all the signs. Al guessed it within a couple of weeks of our hanging out when we were supposed to be working. Ahem, he was supposed to be working, I was supposed to be moving. Moving papers from one desk to another.

Al could also tell from when Ed would try to teach my alchemy. It had now become somewhat a lost cause. He would be talking to me, and I would look as though I was listening intently. Until he would say: "Are you following, Abigail?" or something along the lines of that and I would always go: "Huh?" Truth is, I would look as though I was listening, and all I was doing was looking. Looking at the dainty nose that adorned his face like a cherry on an ice cream sundae, he doesn't even like ice cream. He might get disgusted at that simile if I used it. One day I was going to touch his nose, even though I have a slight fear of boogers. Because they are gross and slimy, but one day I was going to touch Edward's nose.

Roy didn't know either. Frankly, I didn't want or need him to know. Why? He and Ed were constantly fighting almost any time they were in the same room. I never knew what they were fighting about, either. The octaves and volumes they used were too high and I'm a tad sensitive. Headaches are no fun. I would always try to decode whatever they were yelling about until my head started to burn from the inside, which was my signal to go to my room and find some juice.

I really wish they'd stop sometimes.

Then this would be a lot easier.

Any type of ease is greatly appreciated.

Why can't those bastards see that?  
______

_**I enjoy writing chapters like this, getting in the mind of the characters a little bit. What do you think? Tell me in a review (I need a new catch phrase... :P) !! Thanks for reading again, i loves you all!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Who's up for a cute chapter? I am! If you are too, then read on forrr:_  
_____**

**Chapter 11.**

Another boring day was passing by as this cubicle seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. The only people here were the janitorial staff, and even they were on break, so they weren't around. There was no one around, except, like that creepy lady that works three cubicles down with eleven fingers. It wasn't the extra finger that made her creepy, in fact that made her somewhat normal in comparison to her strange obsession with some chef. She took that obsession to the point that she had an inflatable version and a cardboard cutout of said chef in her cubicle, both of which scared the hell out of anyone and everyone that walked past in any kind of darkness. That didn't matter to her, that she scared all of her coworkers, she was still having a full-on conversation with her cutout and inflatable.

There wasn't a blue uniform in sight. There wasn't even one within a quarter-mile radius of HQ, which would seem odd, right? That's because it is. It was a day off. So why was anyone in here? Well in the case of the creepy lady, she needed her fill of her chef because obviously her husband wasn't enough. Go figure, a picture of five kids and a husband who looked like he was probably a stud in his day, and you choose a man that doesn't even know you exist. Story of so many women's lives.

So why was I here? I'm on punishment. This is the way that my brother thinks that I would effectively learn my lesson. He is DAMN right. All of the possible websites I could go on were, of course, blocked. Somehow, he had "depleted all of the free trials of solitaire and any other game and paint on my computer". I could be at the park, I can see people in shorts... he made me put on sweatpants and a hoodie. The office was relatively cool, so I'm not complaining about melting to death, its just that he wanted me to feel as if it were still miserably winter. He wanted me to be miserable.

I did as he did all too often, stared at the stack of paperwork on my desk, and found something else to occupy my time. My fingernails had been obsessively clean seventeen times in the past hour alone. I have no idea where all of my damn pens have gone, so there was no doodling in my future. He only gave me a Styrofoam cup of water to drink from, saying I wasn't getting anything else until he decided to come back. He wanted me to be miserable. Well guess what "Roy Mustang, you've gotten your wish."

It was then that I noticed the footsteps coming down the hall stopping right at the entrance to my cubicle. I looked up and saw Edward standing there. "I thought I heard someone in here, then I thought again and it kinda sounded like you. Guess I was right." There he goes again, always having to be right. A quick smile formed and dropped from my face in the span of a second. What was he doing here? Nobody was here, even creepy lady had left. Once again, he took the liberty to sit his ass on my desk.

A few seconds of awkward silence for him, simple gazing for me, was between us. Suddenly, he started to fiddle in his pocket, causing my desk to shake. He violently searched in his pants and in his jacket, both of which I noticed were black. As he searched, I caught a quick glimpse of his, erm, torso area and suddenly felt the heat from outside rush into my body. When I had finished taking my hoodie off, I found him sitting on my desk with a stupid look on his face, a piece of paper in his hands. "What?"

"There isn't any milk in sorbet."

"Prove it." He proceeded to shove the piece of paper in my face. It read: Sorbet is lactose-intolerant-friendly as it contains no dairy products (courtesy of TLC online). The stupid look was still on his face, I had a look that said: "You are so lame for actually looking that up, desperate even."

"I win." The stupid look turned into a stupid grin that I found myself loving and loathing at the same time.

"You sad."

"Me happy."

"Me not."

"You no be happy?" He moved his face closer to mine in an attempt to search for the source of my unhappiness.

"Me mega bored." I sighed, looking at the black screen that was my computer.

"Me help Abigail."

"You help how?"

"Me think for a second." It was more than a second he sat there, his face still a couple of inches away from mine, resembling the thinking man statue on my desk. His face like stone as he became immersed in his thoughts; the gears in his little blonde head were turning super quickly. With his same stone face, he turned to me Chucky-style, of course at that close range: it freaked the living shit out of me. He dropped the stone look, trading it for a soft smile. Now I was confused.

He raised one eyebrow and took the hand that he had previously been resting his head on and touched my face with it. He wouldn't let me look down at his hand as it held my face in place. Just then, he simply pressed his lips against my own. When we separated, I could only blink. My mind could not fire the neurons to smile. Without moving my head, I looked up at him, as he sat there with his back straightened, smiling straight forward to whatever was in front of him.

"You no think me see you check me out?"

I didn't even notice when he left, and supposedly fifteen minutes later when Roy walked in. "Abigail, why is your sweater on the ground?" He wanted me to be miserable. Why?

For spending too much time away from my work.

He wanted me to be miserable, but he couldn't today.

I had been spending said time with Edward.  
______

_**Wasnt that cute? I, personally, thought it was cute. Well, if you thought it was cute, then I have accomplished my goal! Yay me! Soo, what do you think? Que piensas? (Im doing spanish homework now, yay honors 4!) Dame en un review! :) Gracias por lees!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Another POV chapter, but it may surprise you! So ready for::  
_______**

**Chapter 12.**

She was a mystery. A mystery I couldn't solve. A puzzle I couldn't put together. A fifty piece puzzle with 14 pieces missing right in the middle of the picture. I couldn't piece it together. I couldn't piece her together. It had never been this difficult, weeks and weeks, weeks had turned into a month and now going on two.

I wanted to know. I needed to know. But there was no way I could downright just ask her. That's the lazy way out. I needed to see those red eyes again. Those eyes, more like rubies than blood. I wanted to see those eyes again, but they weren't there. They were being hidden behind something else beside those contacts.

There was something different about her. Something that none of us can see, maybe sense, but can never gain the full understanding of it. There was something special about her. Something not even she knew about. That's not necessarily sad, because not everyone knows everything about themselves. There are some things that are hidden from us – even by us, possibly to keep us safe. She has one of those things, but it can't stay hidden forever. I want to be the one to find it for her.

Then I can decide whether it would be good to tell her. Or not.

I could save her from herself.

Now if she could only save me.  
_______

_**I know its short. I wanted that way, can you guess who's POV this is? Try your guesses in a review! :P I need to get to writing, Ive only got up to chapter 13 written... Erm, thanks for reading.**_

_**SPRING BREAK IS ALMOST HERE! Soooo, EVERYBODY CUT FOOTLOOSE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Yay for IceFire Dragon Alchemist73 for getting it right, it was Ed's POV! Since the last chapter was so short, here's another right away to wet your palettes. Ready forrr:_  
_______**

**Chapter 13.**

"Asshole prick dirt face poo-poo brain!" Kicking this can down the hall seemed to not be as annoying to others as I had predicted it would. Of course, I hadn't seen miss lieutenant Hawkeye today, so that would explain it. Then again, sergeants Havoc and Fury attempting to create a makeshift soccer game has no explanation whatsoever. There was something else that didn't have an explanation. How could someone do something like this? You just don't kiss and dip. Dip meaning leave, roll out, evacuate, not be around. That is completely illogical! Who the hell does that? Besides asshole prick dirt faced poo-poo brains like him.

Clink, clink goes the can down the hall thirty feet away from where I'm standing. Truly, I really can't stand him right now. I wanna punch him in the face so bad. Seriously, the next man I see I will hit him super hard. Let the next person that walks around this corner be a male. Hell, I don't care what they are. Let the aliens take me away, shit. I stuck my left foot out at the sound of footsteps, and for surely, that person went ker-splat as I like to put it.

Blonde hair went flying as the body somewhat floating in the sky for a second, but the not the blonde hair I would have wanted it to be. I felt kind of bad, but not really: "Sorry, Lieutenant Havoc."

"Bad day?" He mumbled with his face still in the ground.

"How could you tell?"

"I pull pranks on other people when I'm having a bad day, too." He pushed himself up, sitting Indian-style in the middle of the hallway. "Did you see what I did to Fury a week and a half ago?"

"No. What did you do?"

"It all started with his slice of morning toast..."

25 minutes and three stories later...

"And that was what happened to his left sock." I stood there, the gears in my head spinning as rapidly as they possibly could have. Where did Havoc keep all of these demonic ideas in his smoke-filled brain? Either way, this man was an overlooked genius, cigarettes or not. I could only nod in his presence, my mouth agape as he walked away, and lighting up another cigarette. A lightening bolt struck in the distance, illuminating the dimly lit hallways of HQ. Lightening without any rain? It could get dangerous out there, wherever he was...

Why do I care?

I was simply a sprinkle on the large cupcake that was his life. Even though he claimed to not like dairy, he loved chocolate cupcakes than life itself. Wait, no, that's me. "Damn, I wish I had a chocolate cupcake."

"Me too."

"With rainbow sprinkles." I didn't even care who decided to randomly start talking to me, but whoever it was was getting sick.

"Nah, with some orange crème icing."

"That's gross. Whipped cream icing."

"Hmm, agreed, that would be good. And a milkshake."

"Strawberry and Oreo, you read my mind!" As I whipped my head around to see who the mysteriously sick person was, all I saw was a black blur turn the corner. Ugh, now I really want a cupcake. And now I was really distraught, so I went on search for one of the only, if not the only, person that could help me with my problems. As I turned the corner to the corridor that held his office, it wasn't there. It had disappeared; there was just a wall where there should have been a hallway. What the hell? I turned around and realized that I was on the opposite side of the building; I was really out of it, today was not my day.

Instead, I caught up with the little can that I had previously been kicking down the hall. I found myself unconsciously kicking it back down the hall towards my corner, chanting. "Asshole prick dirt face poo-poo brain." It would have only taken five minutes at the rate I was going instead of the fifteen that it actually took due to my taking precautions at what I thought were gunshots stemming from Lieutenant Hawkeye's gun. I had a feeling that my can wouldn't have made her feel any better, so it was better for me and any innocent bystander to the incident to just take a small break. So once I finally got to my corner, I ended up missing the can, slipping and falling like Charlie Brown and screaming at the top of my lungs "SHIT."

"The bathroom's behind you." I turned and lo and behold, Edward was standing above me. I hit him the left shin, which was the closest to my arm. Instead of inflicting the pain I had intending, a stinging pain went up my arm. He let out a small sigh.

"Where the hell did you go?" I felt like going into one of my infamous temper tantrums from when I was younger. "Why the hell did you just leave for a week like that?"

"Before you get mad..."

"It's too damn late!"

"Well, before you hit me..." He looked down to see me rubbing my hand in pain. I growled at him. "Again..."

"What? What could you possibly have to say—?"

"The idiot colonel said that I had to investigate in the west. So before I left, I, I..."

"You what?"

"Did what I did."

"Why?"

"Because you like strawberry and Oreo milkshakes!" Yes, that was in fact, random. "And I like that about you. Even though its weird, you're not." He pulled from behind his back what looked like a muffin. Muffins are weird, but good, tasty even. He got down on one knee and it revealed itself to be... a chocolate cupcake with whipped cream icing and rainbow sprinkles. I looked up into his golden eyes, smiling with a straight face.

"That was you?" He nodded as I took the cupcake from his hand and biting it. His smile turned into a look of confusion. "What's wrong?" I said with a mouth full of cupcake.

"So are you not gonna share?"

"You got a strawberry and Oreo milkshake?"

"Look on your desk." Once again, lo and behold, was a transparent cup filled to the brim with pink and black bits.

"Do you really want me to go all the way over there to get it?" He sighed, this time with a giggle behind it as he got up, sat on my desk (again) and took a sip. Ed contorted his face, before swallowing hard and smiling at me.

"It's actually not that bad."

The thunder clapped in the distance.  
________

**_I like this chapter, but i think I like the next chapter even more. I hope you will like both and all the other chapters! Thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_As I said before, i like this chapter. I think youll like it too. There be a little bit of language, but thats why its rated T, if you no likey, no read-y. :P There's also oodles of Abby's background info, a couple are more subtle, so I really hope you get all the goodness jam-packed with super information and vitamin A in::_  
_________**

**Chapter 14.**

I hadn't seen anyone all day. Considering the fact that my alarm "mysteriously" did not go off 3 hours earlier as it should have, and I dragged my tired ass into the office four hours after I'm supposed to be here, that would mean I haven't seen anyone in a couple hours. But I digress, the office seems unusually quiet. The thunder crackled with its friend lightening dancing somewhere along the horizon. This place is eerie when nobody is around... and it's even more unentertaining. I had been reduced to watching the raindrops race down the window as I sat in the windowsill across from the colonel's office. Sparky was in the lead, with Tippy not far behind.

OH! Tippy just passed Spark—

Holy guacamole, some random bystander just took out both of the racers. This race is over folks. This was more entertaining than it should have been... I looked down the hall ahead of me: nobody. I looked back behind me: nobody. I don't like being alone, although I should be used to it by now. There must have been a maximum of ten people in the world that were made for my life, the others are just spectators and when the race is over, they'll move on. The thunder and lightening danced again. My leg began to fall asleep when I finally heard a sign of life in the form of footsteps behind me. Turning my head around, I saw that it was the colonel Roy. He didn't even notice that there was anyone in his vicinity, he simply walked into his office. Naturally, I followed directly behind him and we stood in silence as he stared out of the window. He was sopping wet, slightly dripping, and his hair stuck to his face as he turned to me.

Those were raindrops running down his face.

"What happened, sir?"

"Nothing." The way he looked at me said the complete polar opposite.

"Sir, in all due respect, I don't appreciate lying."

"I am not lying, Abigail. Nothing happened."

"If I may go as far to say that I know you better than anyone in this office sir, then I would." I sighed and remembered one thing: "Yet, there is no one in this office besides you and me."

"I just decided I was going to go take a walk." World, I introduce you to the worst liar in the world. The Flame Alchemist just decides to go out in the rain, in full uniform, and not to mention he had wiped some of the soggy hair out of his face with his gloves of the same soggy nature. I looked him up and down ad on the way back up, something caught my eye. It was true that the transmutation circle on his gloves was written in red, but there were additional red markings the left glove. And a red splatter pattern near his left hip area. I tried not to assume the worst, but if it hadn't been washed off by the rain then it sure wasn't Jello.

"Roy." Formality had to take a backseat. I pointed although my mother had always told me it was rude. "What's that?"

"It—"

"DAMNIT, DON'T LIE TO ME, ROY." He was taken aback by my sudden change in nature. "Who's is it?"

"You cant."

"I cant what?"

"You just CANT."

"What are you talking about?"

"Abigail, you cant take the exam. And you cant pass it." Those were no longer raindrops running down his face. "You just cant. Please don't."

"It's from a state alchemist? How did it get on your uniform?!" I knew he wouldn't do anything like that. But how could it have gotten all over him? Its not like you can just fall in a puddle, or get splashed when a car drives by – that just doesn't happen!

"GODAMNIT ABIGAIL. YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT DAMN TEST. AND THAT'S AN ORDER."

"Roy you really are taking this out of proportion—"

"WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU GET OUT OF THIS?" On 'this', he pointed at his side, where the blood of another adorned his left side. That was the final straw, I could not be the calming force in this argument.

"MAYBE I COULD FINALLY FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK I AM." The anguish in his eyes softened. I smacked my bare, tan arm as hard as I could. He knew now what I was talking about. "DAMNIT, ROY."

"Abigail, I—"

"You, WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND." I never had raindrops on my face. "You may try and sympathize, but Roy Mustang, you will never understand the shit I fight myself with. You might have been the one that has always been there, but you can never be here. Where I am."

"And you're going to take this out on me by becoming state certified?"

"I'm not taking this out on you! Why can't you understand? I'm doing this for me, in a way for you, for mom, and everyone else. Roy, I know how much you care about me, but there _are_ other people out there that care for me too. And I need to find them."

He took me in for an embrace. Where my eyes met his blue jacket, there was soon a large dark stain as tears flowed out of me on to him and the lightening touched the earth without the thunder.  
____________

**_Okay, so if you just said "wow" (or something like that), then i have done my job as a writer. Thank you for that. Also, thanks for reading and i hope youve received you daily dose of vitamin A for AWESOME or Abigail, whichever. Reviews are still gucci, and so are you for reading. Next couple chapters are gonna be a little bit lighter than this one, but theres gonna be the first bit KABLOOM soon. Stick with me! Until next time!_**


End file.
